ジャズ復活のシナリオ
by Beachbreak
Summary: これは、実写版映画トランスフォーマー 2007 で死んだジャズを生き返らせる様子を描いた短編です。 時間は、トランスフォーマー２リベンジ 2009 の事件が起きた半年後です。 主なキャラクター：Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Lennox, Beachbreak
1. 復活の背景

ジャズ復活のシナリオ

これは、実写版映画トランスフォーマー (2007) で死んだジャズを生き返らせる様子を描いた短編です。

時間は、トランスフォーマー２リベンジ (2009) の事件が起きた半年後です。

（主なキャラクター：Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Lennox, Beachbreak）

* - - - * - - - *

ジャズ復活のシナリオ

（１）復活の背景

アカバ湾西岸でのディセプティコンとの大規模な戦いから半年が経った。  
落ち着きを取り戻した今から考えれば、あの戦いは、人間とオートボットとのアライアンスの重要さをアピールする格好の事件だった。  
もちろん、その重要性は当初から理論的には理解されてはいた。  
だからこそ、ミッション・シティでの最初の戦いの後でNESTが創設され、人間とオートボットは、共にディセプティコンの脅威に立ち向かうべく準備を進めてきたのだ。  
それでもあの戦いが起こるまでは、オートボットたちはディセプティコンと同郷のエイリアンとして、必ずしも各国政府から好意的には扱われてこなかった。  
オートボットたちを地球から追い払うべきだという声は、時にNESTの存続を脅かすほどに大きくなることもあった。

しかし人類は、作動直前にオートボットらによって破壊された巨大なエネルギー収集装置（太陽破壊装置）を目の当たりにした。オートボットらはまさに、地球上の生物の救世主だったのだ。

この事実はまた、彼らの種族は、人類の有史以前から、恒星を破壊できるほどの技術を持ち合わせていたことを人類に見せつけた。  
人類をはるかに凌ぐ破壊力と機械文明を持つ地球外生命体。その脅威から地球を守るには、それに対抗できる力を持ち合わせた者、すなわちオートボットたちに頼る他ないことは明らかだった。  
このようにしてオートボットたちは、ディセプティコンの脅威から人類を守るために欠かすことのできない存在として認められるに至った。

少し前までは、偽装と隠蔽を第一とし、自由な行動もままならなかったオートボットたちであったが、遅まきながら人類の信頼を勝ち取ったことで、彼らはこれまでになく人間に対して自由に発言し行動することができるようになった。  
そして人間の方も、彼らの要求をより真剣に受け止める準備が整ってきていた。とは言っても、依然として限られた範囲の話ではあったが･･････。

そのような中、オプティマスが実行しようとしたのは、２年半前にミッション・シティの戦いで破壊され、ディセプティコンの残骸と共に北大西洋の海底に沈められた仲間を引き上げ、再活性化させることだった。

* - - - * - - - *

あの当時は、身体を引き裂かれ、スパークに致命的な傷害を負ったジャズを蘇らせることはほぼ不可能だった。  
実際、ラチェットは、一度はそれを試みたのだった。オールスパークと融合して倒れたメガトロンの胸から、オプティマスが回収した最後のかけらを使って。  
しかしそれは成功しなかった。ジャズが負ったスパークの傷は、オールスパークのほんの小さなかけらでは修復できないほど深いものだった。

そして人間の側から、すべてのエイリアンの残骸を、ディセプティコンかオートボットかを問わず深海に投棄するという要請があったときに、仲間たちがみな反対する中、オプティマスはその要請を受け入れることを決めたのだった。

オプティマスは人間に借りがあると感じていた。

なにより地球が戦いの場となったのは、自分たちに原因があるか、そうでなければ運命の結びつきとも言うべきものであって、少なくとも人間たちには何の責任もなかった。  
それにも関わらず、ミッション・シティで命をかけてメガトロンを倒し、彼を救ったのは人間だった。  
だからオプティマスは、人間の要求に対しては、たとえそれがオートボットたちにとって突飛なものであり、ときに屈辱的でさえあったとしても、可能ならばそれを受け入れようと決めていた。  
そしてジャズの身体を差し出すよう人間から要請があったときに、彼を蘇らせる手段が見当たらない以上、彼を復活させる試みを断念するよう仲間を説得したのだった。

しかしそれから２年半が経ち、すべての状況が変わっていた。  
あのピラミッドでのオートボットらの献身的な戦いを経て、人間たちは彼らをより信頼するようになっていた。ジャズを海底に沈めておくべきだと主張することはもはやなかった。  
そしてなにより重要なことは、オールスパークのかけらよりも、はるかに強力なエネルギーの源を手に入れたことだった。  
機知に富んだ人間の青年サムの働きによりマトリックスを手に入れるに至った今なら、ジャズの復活は、現実性に富んだ計画だ。  
もとより一旦は機能が停止したオプティマス自身が、このマトリックスのおかげで、ここにこうしているのだから。

* - - - * - - - *

この計画をオプティマスが最初にレノックスに話したとき、レノックスは自分がその可能性にもっと早く気づき、彼らの方からオプティマスに提案できなかったことを残念がった。  
彼はジャズのことはよくは知らなかったが、ミッション・シティでの戦いの際に、巨大な戦車に果敢に立ち向かう姿を見ていた。  
それに────、あの巨大な敵、メガトロンが現れたときに、レノックスらの前に立ちはだかり、メガトロンの注意を人間からそらしたのが彼だった。

メガトロンが倒れた直後、レノックスは、オートボットの仲間の一人が、痛々しく破壊されたジャズの身体を抱えてくるのを見た。  
手渡されたその身体を抱えながら、オートボットのリーダーは、仲間の不幸を短く嘆いた後、レノックスたちに向かって、むしろ感謝の言葉を口にしたのだった。  
人間にとってオートボットたちの見た目は、まさに巨大で恐ろしい怪物かも知れない。  
しかしレノックスは、彼らが人間と同じように、深い思いやりと共に、強い責任感をも持ち合わせていることを知ったのだった。

戦いが終わった後、セクター・セブンのエージェントたちは、ミッション・シティにある戦いの痕跡の一切合切を持ち去りに来た。  
彼らが来る前に、オートボットたちがジャズの身体を街の外に持ち出すのに、いち早く協力したのはレノックスのチームだった。

セクター・セブンはその後解体された。しかし結局は、ジャズの身体を人間が奪い取るのをレノックスは止められなかった。  
海底投棄の計画が実行に移されたとき、ディセプティコンの残骸やジャズを運ぶ船にレノックスも乗っていた。  
彼は、ジャズがローレンシア海の海底に沈んでゆくのを、甲板の上で、オートボットたちとただ見守るしかなかった。

だからジャズを復活させる計画をオプティマスから聞いたとき、レノックスもまた、長い間胸につかえていたものが解消できる気がした。

* - - - * - - - *

マトリックスは、オートボットたちに、既にいくつかの命をもたらしていた。  
ラチェットとジョルトの驚嘆すべき修復能力もさることながら、腹部に重傷を負っていた上、スパークが引きちぎられ、一旦は部品にまで解体された老いたトランスフォーマーの復活は、マトリックスがなければ望むべくもなかった。  
またマトリックスは、ザンベジ川にある巨大な滝つぼに落ちた仲間を助けもした。

そして次はジャズの番だ。

オプティマスは公正と平等を信条としている。彼にとって仲間はみな、同じようにかけがえのない存在だった。  
しかし、長い間にわたってアーク号で共に旅を続けてきたジャズは、彼の短期メモリーの中でも大きな領域を占めている存在だった。  
そのことはアーク号に乗っていた他の仲間にとっても同じだ。誰もがジャズの復活を望んでいた。  
だからオプティマスにとって、彼を蘇らせることは、機が熟せば真っ先に実行に移すべき課題だったのだ。そのときが今、やっと訪れようとしていた───。


	2. ジャズ復活のストーリー

（２）ジャズ復活の物語

─── ローレンシア海の近海 ───

─── ジャズを回収に向かうNESTの民間偽装貨物船パール・オブ・インディア号の広大な貨物スペースの一角 ───

（オプティマス、アイアンハンド、ラチェットが話している）

アイアンハンド　「俺は海に沈めるのは反対だった。どんな深い海に沈めたって、ディセプティコンのやつらは、難なくたどり着けたさ。そんなことは初めから分かっていた。逆に、あんなところに沈めて苦労するのはお前たちの方だ。」

ラチェット　「確かに彼らの多くは、もともと水中でも動き回れるように設計されているからな。俺たちの中で、水中を自由に移動できるのは、今のところお前とビーチブレイクだけだ。」  
（すこし考え込みながら）  
ラチェット　「しかし･･･、そもそも人間たちはなぜ海中なんかに投棄することを決めたんだ？ それは意味がないと警告したんだろう？、オプティマス。」

オプティマス　「もちろんだ。ディセプティコンたちなら、ものの10分もあれば海底からメガトロンを回収できるだろうと何度も警告した。だが彼らは聴く耳を持たなかった。この2年半でよく分かった。人間の意思決定は、しばしば論理を超えたところで行われる。特に、階層を重んじる古い組織ではな。」

ラチェット　「その判断が自らに危機を招いたというのに･･････」

オプティマス　「だが同情の余地は多分にある。オールスパークと融合したメガトロンのスパークが、まだ再生の余地があるとは、我々自身予測できなかったのだ。それにミッション・シティの戦いは、人間にとって何もかもが突然だった。戦いは短時間で収拾されたから、それに直接関わらなかった上層部の人間たちは、ディセプティコンの脅威を現実的な危機とは認識できなかったのだろう。」

ラチェット　「むしろ彼らは、異物を視界から消し去ることを優先した───。」

オプティマス　「その通り。」

アイアンハンド　「まあいいさ。あまり危機感を煽って、ジャズの身体が完全に破壊されていたら、大変だったからな。」

ビーチブレイクが歩いてくる。

（ビーチブレイクは、ミッション・シティの戦いの後でオプティマスが宇宙に向けて発信した呼びかけに応じて地球に来たオートボットの一人。ひときわ小柄な体格。水上・水中での移動を得意とする。彼はその後、ザンベジ川で200フィートを超す滝から落下し、一度は機能が停止するが、ラチェットがマトリックスを使って復活させた。）

ビーチブレイク　「明日が楽しみだよ。僕はマトリックスのおかげで復活できた。今度は僕がジャズの復活を助ける番さ。」

オプティマス　「ああ頼んだぞ、ビーチブレイク。お前は海中で、ラチェットの推進力となるのだ。ラチェットを溺れさせるな。」

ラチェット　「ふむ、この場合"溺れる"という言い方は適切ではないな。それは地球上で肺呼吸をしている生物の───」

ビーチブレイク　「任しといてよ、オプティマス。ラチェットは僕のスパークの恩人だ。」

ラチェットの方を向いて、

ビーチブレイク　「水中でなら、たとえラチェットが崖から落ちたって僕が助けられる。はぐれない限りはね。」

ラチェット　「お前とはぐれたら、海底を歩いて帰るさ。」

ピーピーピー。（壁にある通信装置からアラーム音）  
壁のモニターの電源が入り、ビーチブレイクがそれを見る。  
（モニターにレノックスが映っている）

ビーチブレイク　「やあレノックス」

レノックス　「ハイ。みんなそこにいるか？」

ビーチブレイク　「いるよ。」

レノックス　「ちょっとした問題発生だ。5分後に打ち合わせをするから第4会議室にリンクしてくれ。」

ビーチブレイク　「了解。」

─── 5分後。パール・オブ・インディア号の小さな会議室 ───

（艦長、レノックス、情報分析官が部屋にいる。）  
（モニターにオートボットらが映っている）

艦長　「それで、問題とは？」

分析官　「ご存知の通り、2ヶ月前から、この海域ではたびたび海底地震が観測されています。それが、センサーによれば、昨日から活動がさらに活発になっている。海底付近の水温もはっきりと上昇傾向にあります。」

艦長　「群発性地震か。」

分析官　「そうです。おそらく活動期に入ったと考えられます。この海溝は、海底プレートが東西に分かれる地底の裂け目に当たる。もともと地殻変動の影響を受けやすい場所なのです。」

艦長　「この作戦にどれほどの影響を及ぼすと？」

分析官　「はっきりと申し上げることはできません。少なくとも十分な注意が必要かと。何しろ深度9000ファゾムを越す海底ですから。一旦なにか起これば対応は困難になる───。」

レノックス　「海底火山でも噴火するのか？」

分析官　「そこまで行かなくても、比較的規模の大きい地形の崩壊や熱水の噴出が起こる可能性があります。加えて･････、この場所は大量のメタンハイドレートが堆積しているのです。」

レノックス　「メタンハイドレート。」

分析官　「メタンガスが取り込まれた氷のようなものです。この氷には、170倍もの体積のメタンガスが含まれている。メタンハイドレートは、海底の巨大な水圧と低温によって固体の形体を保っているのです。この海底には、少なくとも100万トンのメタンハイドレートが眠っている。もし海底の地熱によって平衡状態が急速に崩れれば、一気に膨張して破壊的なエネルギーを放出することになる。」

レノックス　「それが回収作業中に起こる可能性があると？」

分析官　「危険が間近に差し迫っているという確証はありません。しかし、これを正確に予測することはそもそも困難なのです。」

レノックス　「何も起こらないことを祈るしかないな。」

─── 貨物スペース ───

オートボットたちが会議を聞いている。  
モニターには第4会議室の様子が映し出されている。

オプティマス　「ジャズが置かれている場所は5000フィートを越す急斜面の上だ。地面が崩れれば探し出すのが困難になる。」

レノックス　「ああ、それに君らも危険だ。」

─── 会議室。モニターにはオプティマスが映っている。 ───

オプティマス　「少しでも早く回収作業を始める方がいい。」

艦長　「賛成する。現在目標海域にむかって全速で航行している。到着予定時刻は明日の0600時だ。」

レノックス　「よし、到着したら直ぐに回収作業開始だ。」

─── 翌朝。日が昇る前の薄明るい海に浮かぶパール号 ───

─── 甲板 ───

艦長　「水深1500フィートで2隻の潜水艦が待機している。まあ、5万フィート以上潜る者の助けにはならないだろう。」

オプティマス　「協力に感謝する。海底にはラチェット、他２名が回収に向かい、私はここで待機する。私は、潜るには少し重すぎるようだ。」

（ラチェットにマトリックスを渡しながら）

オプティマス　「少しでも早く作業を終えて戻れ。海底が不安定だ。この船を少しでも早くこの海域から遠ざけた方がいい。問題があればジャズの再生は船に戻ってからにしてもいい。」

ラチェット　「分かっている。今度は大丈夫だ。」

ラチェットは手渡されたマトリックスを見る。

アイアンハイド　「行くぞ。ラチェット、プランクを歩く時間だ。」

ラチェットは甲板の端に進み海面を見下ろす。それを無視してアイアンハイドはオプティマスの方を向いて言う。

アイアンハイド　「直ぐ戻ってくるから待っていろ。」

アイアンハイド、ラチェットが海に飛び込む。直ぐ後にビーチブレイクがラチェットの横に飛び込み、水中ですばやくラチェットの背中に回りこみ、ラチェットを背後から抱え込むように一体化する。オートボットたちは急速に潜行してゆく。

─── 潜水艦。ソナー監視装置に映る２つのスポット ───

ソナー監視官　「２つの物体が降下中。海底到達まで4分。」

─── 海中 ───

海中で待機している潜水艦の横を、オートボットたちが上から下に通り過ぎて行く。

・・・・・・・。

─── ラチェットの回想 ───

ビーチブレイクに抱きかかえられて潜行しながら、ラチェットは2年半前に起きたことの記録を思い返していた･･････。  
あの時、彼は２つに引き裂かれたジャズの身体を慎重に再結合した。  
不足するパーツの一部は、レノックスに頼んで秘密裏に供給を受けた。より本質的なパーツは、彼自身が原材料を体内で再変換したものを移植することで補った。  
少なくとも構造上は、ジャズの身体は完全に修復できた。  
そしてオートボットたちが見守る中、ラチェットはオールスパークのかけらをジャズの胸にぶつけた･･････。

・・・・・・・。

何も起こらないはずはなかった。ジャズの目には確かに光が戻った。しかし、その目に宿ったのは、彼本来の青い光ではなかった。

・・・・・・・。

それは皆にとってつらい出来事だったろうが、ラチェットにとってもそうだ。  
ラチェットがオートボットたちの修復を担うようになったのはもう随分昔のことだ。  
それからずっと、彼は数え切れないほどの修復作業を手がけてきた。不可能と思われた修復に成功したことは何度もあった。  
皆が自分を頼ってくれている。それに応えるのが自分の責務だ。そして、その自負もあった。  
しかしジャズの復活は、願っていたようには行かなかった。  
皆の落胆と混乱を感じつつも、彼は自らの手でジャズを、再びただの沈黙する身体へと戻すしかなかった。

オールスパークが命の源となる仕組みはトランスフォーマーたちにとってもいまだ謎だ。  
あのかけらはメガトロンを復活させた。しかしジャズにとっては、そうではなかった。  
可能性の１つは、エネルギー量が十分ではなかったことだ。  
ジャズの身体に知性と理性に富んだ命を蘇らせるには、少なくとも閾値を越えた、より大きなエネルギーを瞬時に与える必要があった。  
そしておそらく、我々がまだ理解していない他の力も必要だった。オールスパークのかけらには宿っていなかった力が───。  
しかしその力は、サムを経て、いまやマトリックスに統合された。  
このマトリックスなら、彼に命を取り戻してくれるはずだ。

・・・・・・・。

ラチェットは、手にしているマトリックスに視覚を向ける。マトリックスは、彼の手の中で、ほのかな青い光を放っている。

─── 真黒の闇を行くオートボットたち。背中のジェットの青い炎の光の乱反射で、オートボットたちの姿が海中でシルエットのように浮かび上がる。そのシルエットの中に、身体についているライトと、オートボットの象徴である青い目の光が輝いている。 ───

（ドドーン）  
闇の奥底から不気味な地響きが伝わってくる。

─── 海底 ───

海底の地面が崩れる様子。水が濁ってくる。地面の割れ目から大量の気泡が上がる。

─── 作戦司令室 ───

監視官　「海底地下3キロでマグニチュード4.3の地震を感知。船の真下です。」

ソナー監視官　「大量の気泡が上がってきます。」

司令官　「メタンガスだ。船に警告。今すぐ船を退避させろ。」

監視官　「コード･スリー、ｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘ。（船に通信している）」

─── 海中 ───

潜行するオートボットたち。

ラチェット　「できるだけ海底でジャズを蘇生させる。成功は確実ではないからな。不測の事態を考えれば、人間がいないところの方がいい。彼らを危険にさらさないために。」

アイアンハイド　「ああ。水中でなら俺たちの方が、やつよりアドバンテージがある。」

海底がうっすらとライトに照らされて見えてくる。水の濁りがひどい。アイアンハイドは、視覚映像を、赤外線とソナーの混合映像に切り替える。周囲を見渡す。

─── アイアンハイドの視覚イメージ───

急斜面の崖。  
（イメージスキャニングの音）  
うもれかかったコンテナの一部が、映像プロセッシングによって、アイアンハイドの視野の中にハイライトされる。

─── 海中 ───

アイアンハイド　「やつの棺を見つけた。」

オートボットたちは、コンテナの横に降り立つ。遠くで地響きが聞こえる。  
アイアンハイドは地面に埋もれたコンテナの一部を両手でつかみ、地面の中から外に引きずり出す。海底の泥が舞い上がる。  
コンテナの扉に回り込み、錆びかかった扉を力ずくで開ける。  
片方の扉は、ちょうつがいが外れてフラフラと崖を下に滑ってゆく。  
もう片方の扉を開くと、彼らのライトに照らされて、中にジャズが横たわっているのが見える。  
（分離していた身体は、ラチェットによって過去に修復されて、既に一体になっている。）

ラチェットはコンテナに半分乗り込んで、ジャズを抱きかかえて外に出す。  
アイアンハイドとビーチブレイクはそばで見ている。  
ラチェットは近くの岩場にジャズを仰向けに横たえ、自分の胸とジャズの胸を何本かのケーブルですばやくつなぎ、蘇生の準備に入る。

アイアンハイドは、ジャズの蘇生に失敗したときに備えて、左腕のキャノン砲をアクティベートする。起動音と共に、砲口の奥が青白く光る。心配そうにそれを見るビーチブレイク。

ラチェットは蘇生に向けて意識を集中する。マトリックスをジャズにあてると同時に、自分のスパークの波動をジャズに送り込むのだ。  
ラチェットは右手に持ったマトリックスをゆっくりとジャズの胸の上に持っていき、彼の胸にめがけて振り下ろした。  
マトリックスがジャズの胸にあたった瞬間、マトリックスから強力な閃光が走り、ジャズの全身が、一瞬、光るベールに包まれる。

・・・・・・・

オートボットたちの視線に囲まれる中、ジャズの目にうっすらと輝きが戻ってくる。彼の青い目の光───。  
ジャズの胸につないだケーブルからシグナルが伝わってくる。ラチェットは、ジャズが起動しているのを感じる。

─── ジャズの意識 ───

ジャズの視覚機能はまだ起動が完了していなかった。  
何も見えない中、ジャズは次第に意識を取り戻し始めた。  
身体機能のチェックが開始される。  
続いて外部環境のチェックが開始される。  
体表面の温度、圧力、身体に接触している液体の組成分析───。  
過去の記録の検証が開始される･････････。

─── ぼんやりと声が聞こえる。

　「分かるか？ ジャズ？」

懐かしい仲間の波動を感じる。  
前にもこんなことがあったような気がする。意識が戻るときに、いつもそばに感じる波動───。  
暗闇の中に落ちると、どこからかやってきて連れ戻してくれるような存在。そうカテゴリー化されている誰か。一体誰だっただろうか───。  
過去の記録を呼び出そうとしていると、視覚が戻った。

暗闇の中、幾つかの光源がこちらを照らしている。視覚プロセッサが、すばやく感度を最適化する。

ラチェット　「分かるか？」

ジャズは独り言のようにつぶやく。

ジャズ　「････そう、････ラチェット････。」

そして静かに言う。

ジャズ　「あんたには感謝している。」

ラチェットは安心してジャズにつないでいたケーブルをはずす。アイアンハイドはキャノン砲をディアクティベートさせる。

ラチェット　「いいね。その気持ちを忘れないように･･･。」

アイアンハンド　「冗談は後だ。ここは安全じゃない。すぐに浮上するぞ。」

ジャズは起き上がりながら叫ぶ。

ジャズ　「ここはどこだ？ 何だ？ この腐食性の液体は！･･･。」

一緒に浮上するためにアイアンハンドは彼の方に近づく。  
その時、地底で地震が起こる。轟音と共にすぐ近くの崖の上で地面が崩れ、大きな石がラチェットの腕にあたった。

ラチェット　「！」

その衝撃で、持っていたマトリックスが手から離れ、海底の崖の下の方に落ちていってしまう。  
素早くマトリックスのゆくえをスキャンしたビーチブレイクは、沈んでいくマトリックスを同定する。

ビーチブレイク　「僕が取ってくる！」

ビーチブレイクが崖の下に向かって潜行していく。  
しばらくして声が聞こえる。

ビーチブレイク　「あった！」

ラチェットは、いらいらしているアイアンハイドの方を向いて言う。

ラチェット　「アイアンハイド、お前はジャズを連れて先に上がれ。後からビーチブレイクと追いかける。」

アイアンハンドは不機嫌そうな声で言う。

アイアンハンド　「マトリックスを忘れるな！」

アイアンハンドはジャズの後ろに回りこみ、彼を抱えて浮上を始める。  
ラチェットは崖を歩いて下りながら、ビーチブレイクが消えていった方に向かう。

ラチェット　「ビーチブレイク！ どこだ？ 大丈夫か？」

ビーチブレイクはラチェットの方に戻りながら答える。

ビーチブレイク　「大丈夫。見つけたよ。」

手にはマトリックスを持っている。

ラチェット　「早いところ浮上しよう。」

マトリックスをラチェットに渡すと、ビーチブレイクはラチェットの後ろに回りこんだ。

　「待ってくれ･･･ ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─」

誰もいるはずのない海底から、かすかに誰かの声がする。水が濁っていてよく見えない。  
ラチェットとビーチブレイクは、声の元をたどる。岩陰に回りこむと、そこにはひどく破壊された小さなディセプティコンが横たわっている。  
破壊された箇所から火花が飛んでいる。

リトルワン　「俺は ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─ メガトロンを蘇生させるときに部品として使われた挙句 ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─、ここに捨てられたんだ･･･。回路がショートしていて ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─ 身体のコントロールができない。放電をとめられないんだ ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─。もうエネルギーがわずかしかない。お願いだ。助けてくれ。─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─」

ラチェットは彼を見下ろす。

ラチェット　「ふん。あいつらなら、いかにもやりそうなことだな。」

リトルワン　「俺はディセプティコンの大儀を信じていた訳じゃない ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─。ただ ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─ ディセプティコンから離れる勇気がなかったんだ。でも思い知った。それは間違いだったと。お願いだ、ラチェット ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─。おれをオートボットたちの仲間に入れてくれ ─ｼﾞｼﾞｯ─。」

ビーチブレイクは緊張した様子でラチェットの方を見る。

ラチェット　「それを決めるのはオプティマスだ。」

小さなディセプティコンはラチェットを見ている。

ラチェット　「だが医務官として、お前をここに置いていくわけにはいかない。ビーチブレイク、俺があいつを抱えるから、一緒に引き上げてくれ。」

ビーチブレイクは真剣な声でささやくように言う。

ビーチブレイク　「わかった。」

ビーチブレイクはラチェットの背後に回りこむ。

そのとき、また大きな衝撃が地面を走り、岩が彼らに向かって落下してくる。岩はラチェットの正面に当たり、岩と一緒に飛ばされる。ラチェットの後ろにいたビーチブレイクも共に飛ばされ、ラチェットの下敷きになる形で、ビーチブレイクは背中から岩盤に激突する。

ビーチブレイクの背中にあるジェットから激しく火花が飛ぶ。ビーチブレイクはジェットの機能を確かめるが、損傷がひどく、火花が飛び散るだけ。

ビーチブレイク　「まずい。推進装置がやられた。」

周囲の地面は、轟音と共に、ますます激しく崩れる。

ビーチブレイク　「何とかしないと。このままじゃみんな生き埋めになる！」

リトルワン　「俺のパーツを使え！ 自分じゃ制御できないが、お前に移植すれば動くはずだ。さあラチェット、早く！ 手遅れになる前に！」

小さなディセプティコンは、スパークと身体の間の回路を自ら遮断して、目の光が失われる。

ラチェット　「ビーチブレイク、こいつの横に来い。」

ラチェットはすばやくビーチブレイクと小さなディセプティコンに電力を供給し、推進装置のパーツをビーチブレイクに移植する。ビーチブレイクの背中は、前よりも強力なジェットの噴射口が青く輝く。ラチェットは動かなくなったディセプティコンの身体を抱えると、ビーチブレイクに言う。

ラチェット　「さあ、急いで浮上だ。」

─── はるか上の海中。ジャズを抱えて上昇しているアイアンハイド ───

アイアンハイド　「ラチェット、遅いぞ！ 一体何をしている！？」

返事はない。  
アイアンハイドは浮上する速度を下げ、海底の方を見る。下は真っ暗で、不気味な轟音と共に、大量のメタンガスの気泡が上がってくる。  
すると、下の方にかすかに光が見える。光はみるみる近づき、あっという間にアイアンハイドを追い越してゆく。ビーチブレイクのジェットがパワーアップしていることは一目瞭然。

アイアンハイド　「うゎ。」

ビーチブレイク　「遅いよ。」

ジャズの両脇を抱え、ビーチブレイクを追って浮上するアイアンハイド。

─── 誰もいなくなった海底 ───

海底では、大規模な崩壊が起こる。ジャズのいたコンテナが小さな木の葉に見えるくらいの大量の土砂や岩石が降りかかり、埋もれながら海底の崖の下の方に崩れていく。

─── 浮上していくオートボットたち ───

オートボットたちにオプティマスからの通信が聞こえる。  
（浮上しながら無線通信で会話するオートボットたち）

オプティマス　「みんな無事か？」

ラチェット　「ああ、無事だ。･･････、ジャズもな。」

ジャズ　「戻ってきた。オプティマス。」

オプティマス　「よく帰った、ジャズ。皆、お前の帰りを望んでいた。待たせて悪かったな。」

ジャズ　「ああ、ひどいぜ。身体中が錆びだらけだ。俺の美形が台無しじゃないか。」

2年半の間に、ジャズのボディは黒ずみ、あちこちに錆が出ている。

ラチェット　「そのくらいがちょうどいい。お前の無鉄砲ぶりには飽き飽きする。少しは錆びておとなしくなれ。」

（ジャズがそんな忠告を聞くはずはない。）

ジャズ　「馬鹿な。俺は、あんたみたいに年寄りくさくは、なりたくないね。まだ若いんだ。」

ラチェット　「年･･･？ またか！ 後でお前の身体をよく検査してやる。忘れたか、俺はボイスプロセッサーを直すのも切るのも得意なんだ･･･。」

オプティマスが割って入る。

オプティマス　「お前たち、聞け。船は安全のためにその海域から離れている。代わりに、お前たちの上で潜水艦が待機している･･････。」

ラチェット　「オプティマス。海底でちょっとした事件があった。ディセプティコンを一体保護したのだ。メガトロンを修復するための部品にされ、そのまま放置されたらしい。かなり重傷で、今は機能が停止している。海底で彼は、我々の仲間になりたいと言っていた。」

─── パール号の甲板 ───

ラチェットの話を聞いているオプティマス。

ラチェット　「彼は本気だ。どうする？」

すかさずビーチブレイクが言う。

ビーチブレイク　「あいつは僕らを助けるために自分のパーツを提供しようとして、自分で機能を停止したんだ。彼を助けるべきだよ。」

やりとりを通信装置でレノックスらも聞いている。

オプティマス　「レノックス。ディセプティコンは生まれつきの悪ではない。彼らも我々と同じ、オールスパークから命を与えられた兄弟だ。元はディセプティコンだったが、今や我々の同志となった者がいることは、君も知っての通りだ。彼が我々の下に来たいというなら、私は彼を受け入れたい。」

レノックス　「ああ。君の意向は尊重されるべきだ。まあ、すこし前なら、それは難しかったかも知れないが。」

オプティマスは何も言わず、肯定するようにわずかにうなずく。

レノックス　「だが今は違う。新しい仲間は、きっと受け入れられるだろう。次の会議で君自身から説明するのがいい。将軍には俺からも説明しておくよ。」

─── パール号ブリッジのレーダー監視装置 ───

レーダー監視官が、西から物体が接近するのを確認する。

レーダー監視官　「潜水艦が来ます。」

艦長が命令する。

艦長　「オートボットの収容の準備をしろ。」

─── パール号の甲板 ───

甲板で短くサイレンがなり、クルーたちが収容の準備のために動き出す。

レノックスは甲板の端に進み、西を見た。遥か遠くの海面は、噴出したメタンガスによって靄がかかっていた。  
その霧の中から、海面に浮上した２隻の潜水艦が、ゆっくりとこちらに向かってくるのが見えた。  
潜水艦の胴体の上には、オートボットたちが立っていた。  
その一番手前で、腕組みをして立っているジャズが、朝日に照らされていた。

（完）


End file.
